Official Lost Podcast transcript/October 03, 2006
PandoraX is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- theme music to building & studio shown, ending at a window that says Building 23. Carlton and Damon are sitting on a couch. Damon has a baseball hat with the Hydra logo embroidered on it. Carlton Cuse: Hello, I'm Carlton Cuse. Laughs Damon Lindelof: Yes, you are, and I'm Damon Lindelof. Carlton Cuse: Took you a minute there? You had to pause? Damon Lindelof: It's a little disquieting to have to be on camera. Carlton Cuse: I know, it's artificial.. to be here with your pants on. Damon Lindelof: It's weird to see you without your cowboy hat. Carlton Cuse: There are a lot of things that are restricted now that you're on video. Damon Lindelof: Sort of uncomfortable. We can't hold hands... we can't do karate on each other... Now we actually have to be sort of staid and professional. And it's a little weird. Carlton Cuse: Professional? Damon Lindelof: Well, we're writers and I dunno if being on camera's gonna work for... Carlton Cuse: So, we're actually sitting in Damon's office here on the Disney studio lot, which is where we do all the... Damon Lindelof: Don't give the address, for God's sakes. laugh Please. The address is... Carlton Cuse: Well, there's security. Who are you afraid of? Damon Lindelof: Well, the security here... is real tight. Lemme tell ya. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: No liquids allowed. Carlton Cuse: off-camera Hey, there's Johnny Depp! Damon Lindelof: They're shooting Pirates of the Caribbean here. Carlton Cuse: Right over on that sound stage. Damon Lindelof: If you see us looking past the camera here, there's cameras... There's windows... Carlton Cuse: There's pirates. There's windows, and pirates walking around out here on the asphalt...in front of... under the Providence St. Joseph's medical center in the background--pirates with like cell phones and backpacks, 'cause they're shooting Pirates of the Caribbean here. Damon Lindelof: Three. Carlton Cuse: Did I already say that? Damon Lindelof: Yes. Well, I hope they are. Carlton Cuse: With Keith Richards as Johnny Depp's father. Damon Lindelof: Otherwise they're just pirates walking by the window. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: So anyway, welcome to Lost Season... 3. Carlton Cuse: Three. Yes. We're very excited about Season 3. Damon Lindelof: I can tell! Carlton Cuse: And the premier episode... what is the premier episode called, Damon? Damon Lindelof: It's called A Tale of Two Cities, Carlton. And uh.... Carlton Cuse: You going to give a clue as to why it's called that? Damon Lindelof: Uh well, that's the title of a book by Charles Dickens. Carlton Cuse: He's getting a lot of play on Lost, isn't he? Damon Lindelof: He is indeed. He's a favorite writer of ours. He wrote serialized stories just like we did. He was accused of making it up as he went along, just like we are. Carlton Cuse: That's right. Damon Lindelof: And uh... Carlton Cuse: He didn't even have a word-processor. Final draft, nothing. Damon Lindelof: He didn't have a word-processor. Carlton Cuse: He typed on nothing. Damon Lindelof: He typed on an IBM Electric. 'Cause that's what they had back then. They didn't have computers. Carlton Cuse: No. With a little erase key. That was the cool thing about it. Damon Lindelof: And it's also called A Tale of Two Cities because y'know, we've got 'City A', which is where our castaways have crashed on the beach shown on beach camp, and then we have 'City B', which is where Jack and Kate and Sawyer have been brought Ferry dock scene shown with captives and Others But, we're not going to talk much about City B, but... Carlton Cuse: Are they really cities? That's kind of a misnomer, wouldn't you say? Damon Lindelof: Well, it depends on how you define 'city', Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Well, I don't define 'city' as, like, a place on a tropical island. Damon Lindelof: Where's the cutoff, though? When is the population make something a city, as opposed to a town? Carlton Cuse: I think when you have buses. Damon Lindelof: So, we should have titled it, A Tale of Two Communities? Carlton Cuse: A tale of two... uh... huts? Two communities? Damon Lindelof: I just don't think it'd have the same emotional punch. Carlton Cuse: So, what types of things can the fans expect this year, Damon? Damon Lindelof: Lots of adventure and romance, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Don't you mean action-adventure? Damon Lindelof: Oh, do you mean in the SHOW? laugh Oh, I thought you were asking about the video podcast! Carlton Cuse: Oh, yes, exactly. Damon Lindelof: Well, ironically, lots of adventure and romance! Carlton Cuse: That's fantastic. So, there's kind a parelel between the two, isn't there? Damon Lindelof: Everyone wants to know, who are you going to choose? Jack or Sawyer? laughs That's the big question on everybody's mind that I'm hearing conversationally out there. Carlton Cuse: I think definitely Sawyer. I'm kind of attracted to, you know... Damon Lindelof: I like Jack because I like to cry... a lot. Carlton Cuse: That's true. Poor Kate. Damon Lindelof: I want to hang out with a guy who thinks it's ok to cry. Carlton Cuse: That's ok, if you want to cry right now, that's fine. Damon Lindelof: I don't think Jack is gonna judge me in the same way that Sawyer would. Carlton Cuse: Um... excellent. Are we gonna learn about how Locke got into his wheelchair this year? in wheelchair photo shown Damon Lindelof: This season, yes we are. Carlton Cuse: We are. Damon Lindelof: I've gone on record as saying it's a banana peel all this time. And everyone thinks that I'm joking. But... Carlton Cuse: It's probably time. We probably should do that story this year. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, we're going to do 'Locke slips on a banana peel', and everyone goes, "What? That wasn't very exciting!" But it's the mundanity of it that makes it genius! Carlton Cuse: Mundanity? Wow. Damon Lindelof: Is that even a word? Carlton Cuse: Laughs No. Damon Lindelof: Laughs Mundaneness? Carlton Cuse: I don't think so. Mundane... Damon Lindelof: Maybe it's just "mundane". Carlton Cuse: It's just "mundane". You don't need the words. Just stop right there. Damon Lindelof: Speaking of mundane... laugh Why are you watching this? Seriously. Isn't there some guy getting kicked in the crotch... Carlton Cuse: There's a repeat of C.S.I. on... Damon Lindelof: ... You could go on... isn't there that dude playing the cannon on guitar? You're watching this? This is terrible! Carlton Cuse: What about that cool video of the mom and the kid on a roller coaster? Damon Lindelof: Oh yeah. And he's screaming. Carlton Cuse: That's fantastic. So, Jack and his tattoos. tattoo shown Why am I asking all the questions? Damon Lindelof: 'Cause you're reading off that little piece of paper there. Uh... Jack and his tattoos? I think we're also going to get that story as well. Carlton Cuse: That'd be good. I mean, people are fed up, 'cause they want answers, damnit. Damon Lindelof: Well, Season 3 is going to be a season of answers, Carlton. Carlton Cuse: So, what, the premier airs on October 4th? Damon Lindelof: Ah, yes, yes. Carlton Cuse: Wednesday night. There's a clip show on the previous week that does a recap of Season 2. That'll be on... Wednesday the 4th. Damon Lindelof: Kind of a... they want us to call them "clip shows". Carlton Cuse: Special! Damon Lindelof: Yes, it's a special, tune in! Carlton Cuse: It's a Lost special. Ok, I think we should get onto the fan questions, don't you think? Damon Lindelof: Lord, yes! Please! Bring them on! Carlton Cuse: Do we have fanfare, Kris? Damon Lindelof: We have some video fan questions! We gonna actually get to see what you look like, now that you can see what WE look like. Laughs Carlton Cuse: Now I think it's fair, that we go the other way around. flourish, "Fan Questions" on screen, then switch to Comic Con scene with fan Carolyn: Do the Others have any connections... are there any factions of them? You're probably not going to be able to answer that, and that's really cool... but any sort of hint in that direction? Would be really awesome. Because that would sort of confirm a theory that I have. So. Thank you, you guys. to studio Carlton Cuse: Thank you, Carolyn. Damon Lindelof: Wow, great question. Great question. Very insightful. Factions! Carlton Cuse: Sarcastic There are um, actually, nine factions of the Others. Damon Lindelof: And, in no particular order... Carlton Cuse: They have castes, like in Indian culture, actually. Damon Lindelof: That's interesting. Carolyn. We will confirm for you that actually, yes, there are more than, is? Are? Carlton Cuse: "There are more than..." Damon Lindelof: There are more than one faction. Carlton Cuse: "There IS more than one faction of the Others." Damon Lindelof: There is. breath to himself There is more than one faction. laughs So, your theory is correct... and hopefully, you made a bet with a friend about this and you can now officially monetize on this. Carlton Cuse: Excellent. Con April: The question I have, is basically about... all the plane crashes, and boat crashes. Obviously, that can't just be a big coincidence. I was wondering if the crashes, and the accidents, were all a big coincidence, and if it was all planned from the beginning. Studio Damon Lindelof: Ok. I am really sorry, April, I know you were asking something about the plane crashes and boat crashes, but... Carlton Cuse: Seriously! Damon Lindelof: I don't know about you but when I stopped paying attention when I saw the stormtrooper walking behind you... screen to show stormtrooper costume in background right behind you... and you were talking to us... seriously... Carlton Cuse: Comic Con is the greatest thing ever. We're going to have to move on. Con Christie: I love all the interaction that's going on with the Lost show, all the commercials and the internet sites, but I want to know, for those of us that don't have time to review all those things every week, are we going to be missing out on relevant story information? Or can we just stick to the episodes on TV. I wanna know if I'm missing out... so, thanks! Studio Carlton Cuse: Christie, you are not missing out on anything. In fact, it's a sign that you probably have a very healthy and well-adjusted life, that you are not just watching all of those other Lost products. As much as we love and endorse them. Damon Lindelof: That is not to say that the people who DO watch all those Lost projects have unhealthy and non-well adjusted lives. It just means that they love the show more than you do! So... Carlton Cuse: If you don't love the show enough to watch the stuff... then don't, it's fine, we won't be offended. We aren't hurt, ok. Damon Lindelof: This is the Jewish mother tactic. Carlton Cuse: Go ahead, send in some more questions, take up our time. "Submit your questions at lost.abc.com" at bottom Please. Take up our time with more questions. Damon Lindelof: It's ok, Carlton. Con Byron: In the third episode, Kate says that unintelligible didn't notice, she couldn't get away. And she's always talking about being free now that she's on the island. And she was not... when the plane crashed, she was not on the beach, she was in the jungle... and when we met the survivors of the tail part of the section... the people that were not on the beach, they were the Others, they were the infiltrators. So, is Kate an Other? where Damon is lying on Carlton's chest, and both are faking snoring, they wake with a start Damon Lindelof: What? Did I miss one? Carlton Cuse: Next question, please. Damon Lindelof: Ok. Con Ed: I'm curious uh... whether or not we're going to learn more about all the animals that we're seeing. We saw the polar bear early on, which seemed to be created by the kid Walt, but ever since, we've seen sharks, with possibly logos of the DHARMA Initiative on the back, and the bird in one of the last seasons of the second season... I'm fascinated to know, whether there's like a zoological treatment in the DHARMA Initiative ... or if there's any bigger plans for all the animals that are on the island. Studio Carlton Cuse: Ed. Damon Lindelof: Ed. Carlton Cuse: You are a frickin' genius. Damon Lindelof: Can you say "frick"? Carlton Cuse: Yeah! Damon Lindelof: Wow. I feel like a door's just blown open. Carlton Cuse: Ed? That's a very smart man. Damon Lindelof: Ed, I would say... Carlton Cuse: I love you, Ed. Damon Lindelof: take Oddly, I'm jealous. Um. laugh I would say, there's something in the shot, right now, the shot that you are looking at... the entire reason, for doing this podcast... there is a clue, that you are looking at right now, that will sort of answer all your questions about zoological stations. puts arm over Damon's head and points down at his cap, which has the Hydra logo embroidered on it Carlton Cuse: It will not answer all the questions. But it is a clue. Damon Lindelof: It would confirm the existence of said zoological station. It might, it might exactly. now stares at front of cap What are you looking at? Carlton Cuse: Wow. There's some kind of... well, I'm not going to give it away. There's some kind of... symbol... closes on baseball cap, Damon now points to it. On... the...hat... Damon Lindelof: Interesting. Carlton Cuse: So, Ed? Good job. Con Chelsea: pirate hat What is gonna happen to... What's going to happen to Walt? 'Cause I actually really want to know what's going to happen to him more than anyone else. Studio Carlton Cuse: Arrghhh, Chelsea... Chelsa. Chelsea. I love the hat. Damon Lindelof: I am actually... oddly enough, that is not a hat. That is what is so startling about... Carlton Cuse: Oh my God, there goes Johnny Depp again. off-camera Damon Lindelof: Yeah I know, there's another pirate. Um... as to when we're going to be in San Diego again... Carlton Cuse: That would probably be Comic Con, next year. Damon Lindelof: And uh... what happened to Walt, Carlton? of Michael and Walt in boat shown, with the word "MIA" over it Carlton Cuse: Yes, uh.... Walt and Michael sailed off at the end of last season, and we will be getting back to the story, but not for a while. However, whatever did happen to them is very compelling. But, we need to tell a bunch of other stories before we can get back to their story. Damon Lindelof: Chelsea really wanted... us to... she's really worried about him. She wants to know that he's ok. Carlton Cuse: Arrghhh. I know. Damon Lindelof: Can you tell her he's ok? Carlton Cuse: He's ok! Walt's ok. is shaking head and mouthing "no" to the camera comicly He is, he is! Don't listen to him, don't listen to him! slices finger across neck, feigns death He is fine, he is fine! I promise you! He is... up Listen to me. shaking head again Ignore the man in the Hydra Station hat. Damon Lindelof: Alright. sideways HYDRA Station? Carlton Cuse: OH SHOOT!! Damon Lindelof: You slipped! Con Karen: My main question is... they discussed today is that they were going to have Kate choose, one way or another, between Sawyer and Jack? And what happened in the first six episodes? Now of course I won't know until they choose, who they choose, but I was just wondering if fan pressure, from any one group, the Jaters or the Skaters, had kind of influenced their decision. Studio Carlton Cuse: The Jaters or the Skaters? Damon Lindelof: Well, Carlton, for those of us who... Carlton Cuse: I know... Damon Lindelof: For those of us who don't have better things to do and lead unhealthy lives, we like to go on the internet and, as you may or may not know, people who are rooting for Jack and Kate to get together are referred to as the 'Jaters' and Kate photo shown, and people who people who want Sawyer and Kate to get together are the 'Skaters' and Kate photo shown Carlton Cuse: Don't treat me like I'm four years old! Damon Lindelof: Who want Locke and Kate to get together are the 'Laters' shown split screen with Kate and, Charlie and Kate are the 'Chaters' picture replaces Locke's, Claire and Kate, which is a small but vocal group are the 'Claters' picture replaces Charlie's... Carlton Cuse: What about Jin and Kate? picture replaces Claire's Damon Lindelof: They're the 'Jin-aters'. Laughs Carlton Cuse: How bout.. .the 'Eko-nators'? picture replace's Jin's Damon Lindelof: Laughs I had some 'Eko-nators' this morning, because I had the sniffles. Now I'm feeling much better. Carlton Cuse: That's good. Damon Lindelof: You should take a lot of 'Eko-nator'. Carlton Cuse: How about the 'Rosinators'? Damon Lindelof: That sounds interesting. Carlton Cuse: How about the... photo replaces Eko's Damon Lindelof: 'Bernardirosinators'. That sounds like a three-way, kinda... Carlton Cuse: That sounds like something you might get at a .... Damon Lindelof: That sounds like something that would get us cancelled, is what it sounds like, so... Carlton Cuse: Anyway. Damon Lindelof: Well, yes, you're right. Fan pressure would obviously... we hear what the fans are saying, but mostly, we had Kate pick who we thought Kate would pick. And... Carlton Cuse: We apply pressure to each other. Damon Lindelof: Yeah. Carlton Cuse: And we said, they must choose. Damon Lindelof: If you could see what was happening below the frame right now, Carlton is applying pressure to my knee! And it feels good. Alright. Carlton Cuse: Alright, next. Con Katie: What was the ultraviolet light in the season finale of the second season? And um, why... that no one could find the island again? And why, like, all the magnets are totally thrown off... like no one can actually find the island, but everyone ends up there. And, uh, what's the reason... (I have more questions) What's the reason everyone is like interconnected, and the DHARMA Initiative, and the Numbers... and... especially the Numbers. I'd really like to know about the Numbers. Studio Carlton Cuse: Sarcastic The truth is actually, Katie is actually the leader of the Others, and actually, Henry Gale reports to her. of Others shown Damon Lindelof: You just want to come out and say that, I mean, y'know? Carlton Cuse: Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it. Damon Lindelof: It is. And Katie, we've outed you, and that's what you get for asking about the Numbers. Carlton Cuse: That's right. Don't ask about the Nuthers... Numbers. Damon Lindelof: The 'Nuthers'. laughs That's like a weird... you're thinking with the Skating and the Jating... and... the Numbers and the Others. That's the 'Nuthers'. The 'Numthers'. The 'Oth-bers'. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Well, you got it. You understood it. Damon Lindelof: I'd really like the Numbers and the Others to get together. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. That'd be good, that'd be good. Damon Lindelof: It's an interesting look... love triangle. Carlton Cuse: Well. Pretty successful first podcast on video, wouldn't you say? Damon Lindelof: Only if by successful, you mean apocryphal! Carlton Cuse: 'Apocalyptic', you mean. Damon Lindelof: Well, I mean apocryphal, but the actual word for it is 'apocalyptic'. I like to make up words. What are the words that Damon made up today? Apocryphal? And what was the other one? Carlton Cuse: Apocryphal's a real word, it's just a maloprop. It means something other than what you meant. Damon Lindelof: I know what 'maloprop' means. We're going to get an award from the literacy board, for this... Carlton Cuse: I don't think we're going to be getting any awards after this podcast, Damon... Damon Lindelof: I'd like to give YOU an award, Carlton... and by award, I mean... laugh Carlton Cuse: Well, then we'll turn the camera off first. Damon Lindelof: Ok, later, goodbye! Til next week! Carlton Cuse: Goodbye. wave Category:Official Podcasts